


Давай я сделаю вид, что ничего не видел…

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - четвертый континент [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Oles/Karen
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - четвертый континент [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177145
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Давай я сделаю вид, что ничего не видел…

Когда-то Карен был лучшим учеником в Столичной Академии, достиг высот во многих областях, особенно в разведке, и, как следствие, заработал себе профессиональную аллергию на тайны и секреты. Чутьё на интриги почти никогда его не подводило и позволяло выбираться целым и невредимым из самых сложных, порой практически несовместимых с жизнью, ситуаций. Вот и сейчас оно не давало ему покоя.

В последнее время Карен заметил, что его Князь сам не свой. Уклоняется от ответов на вопросы, встречается с ребятами Мирослава и на эти встречи не приглашает его, Карена, хотя он, кажется, уже успел доказать и свою преданность, и свои умения...

После того, как количество нестыковок превысило отпущенный лимит, он бездействовал ещё час. Только из уважения к Олесю.

Князь, убедившись, что Карен отправился на верфи, выдохнул с облегчением, но по-прежнему скрываясь, отправился в конюшни охотничьего домика.

Карен с интересом заглянул внутрь. Князь находился в одном из стойл и с чем-то возился. Он неслышно подошел ближе и так и замер, словно молнией пораженный.

На четыре копытца пытался встать самый настоящий пегас.

Сердце пропустило удар, он шумно вздохнул.

Олесь обернулся и замер.

— Давай я сделаю вид, что ничего не видел... и никого, — приказал Князь. — И ты сделаешь вид через два дня, что ничего... и никого.

— Подарок? Мне?

— Нет. Подразнить привез, — буркнул князь, смиряясь с тем, что в полной мере сюрприз не удался.


End file.
